Quinntana Holidays
by zashikabuta06
Summary: Quinntana Holidays: How Quinn and Santana celebrate the holidays their 1st year together. AU/Future fic. Includes mentions of Mike, Tina, Rachel, and Brittany.


_December 31st: New Year__'__s Eve_

_From Quinn__'__s perspective_

Finally. Here we are. Wrapped up in each other, saying goodbye to the past year. It was a year I was ready to let go of. We had been through so much. It was the best and sometimes, the worst year of my life. The best part of it was Santana. She was a revelation. Just when I thought I knew all there was to know about Santana Maribel Lopez, she goes and does something stupid, like make me fall head-over-heels in love with her. She was the best part of my day. The last thought in my mind, as I snuggled in her arms, to the first thought when I awoke, in those same arms. San made the mess worth it.

The mess was my parents. I think that they assumed I couldn't be any more of a disappointment after my teenage pregnancy. They could never have imagined me being in love with a girl, let alone a non-white girl, a girl who was my best friend since forever. They really meant it this time when they disowned me. My father even slapped me for good measure. My mother was dumbfounded. I knew that this was the last straw. It didn't matter that I graduated Phi Beta Kappa from Yale. It didn't matter that I was able to establish a relationship with their granddaughter, who they never even met. It didn't matter that in the madness of this world, I found someone who loved me for me. Someone who loved my perfect imperfections- equally loving the dirty, ugly parts of me along with the beautiful, lovely parts. None of that mattered. The difficult part of it all was knowing that I would never live up to my parents' expectations. Loving Santana would never be okay with them. The tragedy of it all was that she was all I ever needed. They didn't give me choice, just as before. It was like I was never their daughter. Santana made it all okay because I knew that she and us- we are worth it. If loving her means never seeing them again, I would choose Santana a thousand times over.

"_Quinnie, baby, it__'__s almost midnight,__" __she says, wrapping her arms around me._

We are at her hospital's New Year's Gala, with views of Times Square. She was looking forward to this party because 1.) it meant that she had a rare night off from residency 2.) it was a wonderful excuse to get all dolled up and 3.) she was ready to show me off. This was the first time I would be meeting all of your colleagues and of course you talked me up. Your big boss, Dr. Rothman, sought me out first, asking my expertise on a Henri Matisse painting he was interested in. I knew I made a good impression. After him, there were your Ob-gyn attendings, who all said I made you more bearable, which made me laugh. Of course, I knew Tina and Mike, who buzzed around us. Tina was also a doctor, a neonatalogist resident while Mike opened a dance studio with Brittany. We would be meeting our friends sometime after midnight. The night flew by and she would leave my side to schmooze with the various doctors. When I would start to miss her, she would swoop in for a dance or a quick peck on the cheek. Most of the night, I was holding Santana's hand right by her side. I knew that she was so proud of me, of us. This was a far cry from high school Santana, where she so scared of who she was. I was so very proud of the woman she had become.

San pulled me unto the dance floor as the countdown began. Amidst the din, all I could hear was her voice, telling me how much she loved me. Then, all I could see was her eyes, looking at me with so much love. Then, her lips upon mine, as I heard everyone say, "Happy New Year!" Indeed, it already was a very happy new year.

_February 14th: Valentine__'__s Day_

_From Santana__'__s perspective_

I knew Quinn didn't want me to make a big deal about today. And I swear, initially, I wasn't going to. But, as I look around the apartment, I know that I might have gone a bit too far. I glance at the clock. I am expecting her at 7pm. It gives me just enough time to shower and get ready. I check the oven timer- 30 minutes until the slutty brownies are done.

I jump in the shower and think about where I was last Valentine's Day. I was with Quinn but I was bitter and miserable. I had just broken up with Dani, rather, she broke up with me. She said I wasn't ready for a real, mature relationship. She said I wasn't over Brittany. I told her I was, that was years ago, but she obviously didn't believe me. Quinn had just broken up with your latest boyfriend. We were 2 brokenhearted peas in a pod. We had just finished her movie choice, The Notebook. I grabbed the tray of slutty brownies I made, along with a pint of vanilla ice cream. Her eyes went wide with anticipation.

"_Shit, Santana. Those look insane. Why are they called slutty brownies?__"_

"_Because they are a threesome of chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, and brownies. And yes, they are insane. Eat up, Miss Lucy Q,__" __I said as I made her a brownie sundae, complete with hot fudge and whipped cream._

"_I can already tell that I am going to have a stomach ache, but it will so be worth it,__" __she says._

"_Well, we are allowed to do this. We just got dumped,__" __I said, popping in my choice of movie, Saving Face. I plopped down on the couch next to her._

"_Santana?__"_

"_Yeah, Quinn?__"_

"_Are we so damaged that no one wants us?__"_

I looked at her to see if she was being serious and she was being completely serious.

I told her, _"__Quinn, I think that our damagedness just needs to find the properly matched damagedness. Everyone is damaged. No one is perfect. You know that. We just struck out with these two. We__'__ll get it right, eventually. What__'__s that saying? One day, you__'__ll meet someone and understand why it never worked out with anyone else. I wholeheartedly believe that and I know that you do too. __"_

She responded, _"__Who knew you were such a sappy romantic?__"_

"_You__'__re lucky I still have pictures of you with your orthodontic headgear to use as collateral. No one will ever know how much of a sap I am, you hear me, Quinn!__"_

She hit me with a throw pillow as I pressed play on the movie.

That was one year ago and look at how much things have changed. We found each other after standing by each other for so long. We realized why it never did work with anyone else. It was because we were supposed to be together. It was a long road for each of us to get to each other: guys, girls, hook-ups, and heartbreak littered the path. We had reached the end of that journey and started on our adventure together. This past year was the easiest one of my life and it was all because of her.

With Quinn, I was able to really be myself and be who I knew I could become. Brittany helped begin the process. She taught me to embrace all the awesomeness I was. It wasn't until I got to NYC, away from Lima, making a new life for myself, that I opened myself up to all the possibilities.


End file.
